Team HalfCraft
by Lurking7506
Summary: Percy Jackson and Jason Grace went into minecraftia and met Skydoesminecraft, Thediamondminecraft, CaptainSparklez, Popularmmos and Sethbling! What problems lie ahead? Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO, they are owned by Rick Riordan. I do not own SkyDoesminecraft, DanTDM, CaptainSparklez, Popularmmos nor SethBling. They owned themselves.
1. Chapter 1

Alright. This is my first fanfiction. Enjoy!

DanTDM woke up and find himself in a room with five beds, which he found himself on one of them. It wasn't morning yet, so he couldn't recognize the others.

Until 3minutes later, it was sunrise in minecraft, and he can clearly see the others were SkythekidRS, CaptainSparklez, FuriousDestroyer and SethBling.

Percy POV

It was capture-the-flag again, but this time Jason was the guest.

Together they were in blue team, and they were spying on red team. They hid behind Zeus's fist, and they spot the difference.

There was a GLOWING BLOCK PORTAL.


	2. Chapter 2

And then SkythekidRS woke up and found himself in his enemy DerpSquid's secret house. He woke CaptainSparklez and others, and told them the situation.

"So now we are trapped by your enemy?" SethBling said.

"Wow this is much worse than Jen's prank for trapping me in the hole in the challenge games…" FuriousDestroyer said.

"Hey SethBling, you are one of the best redstone engineer, can you make the wall open?" CaptainSparklez asked.

SethBling said, "Maybe I can. I have a command block on me."

Just then, the ground opened, and DanTDM appeared.

"Thanks to my dear friend Trayauraus's device. I found a tunnel down here," he said.

Together the went into the tunnel, and found themselves some supply of redstones, armors, weapons and food.

They walked out of the tunnel and realize that they were not in Derpsquid's house, but they are in front of a house with only a portal inside.

Suddenly the portal glowed and two teen, no older than 17 appeared


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the short chapters. The story now really begins.**

Percy POV

I don't know who those people are, but they are all made of blocks.

They called themselves 'FuriousDestroyer or CaptainSparklez', which are quite some crazy names.

But there are some seem normal names like Sky and Dan, which I am gonna call them.

Anyways, I feel like Sky has a strong scent of disliking SQUIDS, and Dan seemed to have so much riches he can almost make a minecart out of diamonds.

Jason POV

Percy told me about his senses of the block people, and I do feel CaptainSparkles as my half brother (godly side), and FuriousDestroyer… maybe a son of Ares? But it was clear to me that Seth is a son of Hephaestus.

Pat (FuriousDestroyer) POV

I felt like being pranked by Jen again, but clearly there are two people who are not made of blocks. Its weird not being modded but you see something not in block form. I just wanna sprint forward and beat the crap out of them.

Dan whispers to me, 'Hey Pat, do you think they are from the other world? The world that we are not in block forms?'

I said, 'Maybe. But I still have some concerns that somebody installed a mod and pranked me.'

Dan chuckles and told me, 'Don't worry. I have not mod myself.'

But then why these two guys came up to us?

 **Writer: Thank you so much for watching this chapter! Chapter 4 will be up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Writer: Thank you for supporting this fanfic! Sorry for the cliff hanger.**

 **DanTDM: If you like it, please leave a big fat thumbs up!**

 **All: Agreed**

CaptainSparkles POV

For no reason, I felt familiar with the guy tattooed SPQR. But…I have never seen him before, how can he be familiar to me?

Though, I felt that I have some powers running through my body since I was taken to the other youtubers. I feel…powerful. I hadn't told anyone before, but when I am angry, there are always a little strom came by my town. But, this dude right here…he seemed to summoned a wind behind me. I have watched the movie X-men, but I am sure X –men don't have exact same powers. Then where did my powers came from?

SethBling POV

For this moment I wanna use my command block and create an enderman and take the teens away. But something tells me that thus isn't the right solution. I must know why they are here and what they are here for. In Minecraft's word, I must know their AI program. I had worked in Microsoft, there's nothing I cannot program.

Skydoesminecraft's POV

So yeah… the guy who called Percy has a strong scent of marine lives…good thing he doesn't smell like squids. I hate squids.

Percy POV

These people are powerful. I must bring them to Camp Halfblood, and Jason must take the Rowan demigods to his camp.

 **-Time skips 1week-** -

Percy POV

What the …? After a week still no god claimed SethBling. By the way all those block people turned to normal when they passed the portal. But SethBling… he showed great talent in programming, even Leo can't compare to his programming skills. Leo's pretty sure he IS a child of Hephaestus, but the gods sweared to us that they would claim their child. But then who his godly parent is? Maybe I should take him to Jason.

Rachael spoke a prophecy yesterday which is,

"The gods of new worlds

one be raised and one be destroyed

Five shall answer

to fulfill the beast

Be blocks or be real,

the two shall stay"

I admit this sounds crazy, but I'm afraid I don't have much to say.

Even Annabeth has nothing to say, and the weirdest part is, she is the cleverest person among us except Clarion! I have to admit, My mind was blown!

 **Writer: Thank you for reading this chapter! If you want more please tell me. I will write as fast as I could.**

 **FuriousDestroyer: Peace out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Writer: Thank you for support!**

SethBling POV

Other youtubers have been claimed: FuriousDestroyer is Ares's son, CaptainSparklez is a son of Jupiter, DanTDM is Hades's son and SkyDoesMinecraft is a son of Neptune, but my father/mother is unclear. Who is my god parent?

In the camp, I was treated as a Hephaestus kid because of my Redstone-n-command-block-skills.

This is the first time, according to Clarion, that a half-blood's god parent was known before he was claimed. Its weird being an un-claimed Hephaestus kid.

SkyDoesMinecraft POV

There is no way I could be a son of Neptune, but everyone here at camp Jupiter talks about this. I HATE squids very much. Wait, could I?

-time skips back to when Sky is a child -

(Sky was in a aquarium, and he was beside the squid tank.)

Squids: Look! Here comes the son of Neptune! Lets get his attention!

(Squids screaming and bumping into the glass in front of Adam/Sky)

Sky: OMG! What are those squids doing?

(In Adam/Sky's eyes, squids became a terrifying creature. After this experience, Adam/Sky hates squids very much.

-time skip back to normal-

FuriousDestroyer POV

So Percy talked to us about SethBling's case, and agreed that SethBling is almost certainly a Hephaestus kid, but still Hephaestus hadn't claimed him. Percy had even gone up to Mount Olympus and talked to Hephaestus! But according to Percy, he only said a word about SethBling: 'wait'. We still wonder what it means.

To my surprise, Leo gave Seth a utility belt, just like his, but just less pockets beside the infinite-sized big pocket. Seth's already filling it with Redstones and command blocks.

Anyways, it is confirmed that I am an Ares kid, which explains why I had made soooo much challenges. Now what's left to me is the challenge lies ahead of me.

Jason POV

Its hard to tell anybody from his side, but this doesn't imply to Vulcan.

When he showed up in the fire (he's the fire god, remember?)

, he told me something about SethBling, which as to now only me and Vulcan know. He also asked me to keep a promise that I should say nothing about our talk.

 **Writer: Thank you for watching this chapter! I will write the real adventure by next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

"The gods of new worlds

one be raised and one be destroyed

Five shall answer

to fulfill the beast

Be blocks or be real,

the two shall stay"

 **SethBling: Welcome back, demigods here!**

 **Writer: Hey, the adventure now really begins!**

-time skips a month -

CaptainSparklez POV

So Jason and Percy taught us how to fight, and we learned our godly skills. We're pretty much set.

Leo and SethBling was spending weeks hiding in their camp and never tell us what is going on in there.

Finally, they showed up at the dinner table.

'Hey Seth, do you mind telling me what you guys are making?' I asked SethBling.

'Oh, yes! We are making a ship. Any suggestions about the name?' Leo said.

FuriousDestroyer came by, and said, 'Oh, you finally talked! Name it Jamie.'

Seriously, why? I thought.

And this is exactly what DanTDM said to him.

'Just name it whatever Leo and Seth wanted!...But what do you two wanna name it?' Dan said.

'That is what I am asking,' Seth said.

Must not name it 'Jamie', I said to myself.

'Let's decide it tomorrow morning,' Pat/FuriousDestroyer said.

\- time skips to second day morning-

Sky POV

So apparently Leo and Seth made a ship out of flying wood, and asked us what to name it.

'Can you name it The Lab? Please?' Dan said with a pair of doggy eyes.

That's a name, I'd say.

'Name it Jamie!' Pat said.

(Writer: That's a bit of random…)

'Name it Buddddddder!'I said.

'Shut up! Those names are nonsense. Leo's old ship is named Argo II, I suggest we name it Argo III!' Jason said.

And we all agreed because he is our trainer.

The second morning Sky received a bad news from SSundee that there are more and more unexplainable accidents such as people being pranked and robbed, and they all said they've seen Herobrine, and there are rumours that Notch is falling, and Herobrine is rising.

So we guessed that the one that will fall in the prophecy is Notch, and the one who will rise is Herobrine. And our job here is to prevent Notch falling and to stop Herobrine rising.

DanTDM POV

So we are on our way to stop Herobrine, so our first quest is to find some supplies for our trip to Minecraft. We can only bring swords, axes and something like food and armors, but it was enough.

The Hephaestus cabin made us some enchanted armor which can morph into normal clothes and will not be heavy. The Vulcan dudes in camp Jupiter gave Adam an enchanted imperial gold sword that can morph into a laser pen, gave me an stygian iron staff, CaptainSparklez a gold dagger, FuriousDestroyer a Celestial bronze sword and SethBling an adamantium + vibranium bow (Hawkeye's bow?)which can shoot multiple arrows, which is kind of like a machine-bow, and it can shoot different utility arrows.

So, we began our journey on Argo III.

FuriousDestroyer POV

We are kind of excited before the trip, but not so much on the ship.

It managed to go through the portal, but HOLY MOLLY (quote from Jen) , what had Minecraft become?

There were fire everywhere, and undead mobs don't even burn under bright sun. Maybe the rise of Herobrine gave them power.

We had to travel in the sky or the ship will catch on fire.

On our way we met some players fighting for their homes and friends and villages, but there are some I particularly remember.

It was a raining day and we all hid under the deck. Only Sky can control the rain, but he was asleep. That was unfortunate, but CaptainSparklez looked through the window, and saw a player named X-man standing in the rain, and causing a storm to form.

We started to wonder who this player is. We woke Sreky and told him the story, and made him go down to the player.

(This part is later recalled by Sky)

Sky reached the player and asked him what happened.

'You wouldn't believe my story,' player X-man said.

'Well, if you tell me the story, I may believe it,' Sky said.

'It's a long story,' X-man said. 'Long ago, my mother told me that she was a kid of Poseidon,' he stopped for a second, 'and she showed me how she can control the water. She's the leader of many things, like a group when she's a kid, and a boss of a company, which she said, attracted Zeus's attention. Then I was born. That's why I can control the air and the water.'

'Well, I don't mind telling you, I am a son of Neptune, the Roman form of Poseidon,' Sky told him.

His expression turned from proud to surprise to curious.

'I don't even know there was Roman gods!' he said.

'Well, there are many things you don't know. For example, Egyptian gods,' Sky said.

'Egyptian gods?' X-man said.

'Ask Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. They will tell you everything. I'm gonna send you back to Camp Half-blood,' Sky said.

'What is Camp Half-blood?' he asked.

'You will know. It's in Minecraft X7568, Y194, Z5249 or on Earth Long Island, America,' Sky said, 'Go there now. You will see a portal. Pass through it. That's all I can tell you.'

Then the rain and storm stopped, and Sky use his water ability to drain the rainwater from the ship and carry him up.

-time skips 1.5 months-

The second thing happens in midnight, when X-man was claimed. We saw it through Percy's Iris-message. There was a glowing lightning appearing on a trident above his head, which state he is both Zeus's grandson and Poseidon's son. Never have ever, was a children of two of the Big Three appeared. Even Charion was amazed. Percy later told us that not too many people accept it, but he himself became even more popular than Percy himself.

-time skips 1 month-

X-man rode his favorite flying horses (or so called the pegasuses) X-horse (that's what X-man and X-horse called itself) and landed on Argo III's deck.

'What is it?' CaptainSparklez asked.

'DanTDM, come with me,' X-man commanded.

'Yes,' I sighed.

Together we got on X-horse's back, and we flew away.

 **Writer: Thank you so much for watching this chapter!**

 **DanTDM: Please leave a big fat thumbs up!**

 **CaptainSparklez: You have already said it in the last chapter.**

 **DanTDM: Oh yeah!**

 **All: Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Writer: Thank you for watching this chapter!**

 **FuriousDestroyer: Actually you are reading.**

 **Writer: Oh yeah! But anyways, enjoy this chapter**!

X-man POV

Actually when I called DanTDM to ride on X-horse, something important is happening.

I'd wish to say that this is not part of the big plan of Herobrine, but as a son of Hades, the god of riches, you will feel weird when the riches long buried underground was uncovered, but not as a single event, but, as if it is a usual thing in Minecraft as mods*.

Anyways, as Hades is the god of riches, it will not be a usual thing nor a pleasant thing for so much diamonds, golds and emeralds to float to the ground. So, I am calling DanTDM to let him decide if those riches should stay on surface, or be buried again.

-time skips back to when X-man and DanTDM were a teenager-

(X-man watching aside)

A bully: Dan, show us one more time your diamonds, or you will be beaten, I'd say, hardly.

DanTDM: I don't have any diamonds!

Bully: Well, then make some diamonds.

DanTDM: I said, I don't have diamonds!

(gold and silver and several other metal popped up and bumped to the bully right in the face, other teenagers ran away screaming)

-time skips back to normal-

SethBling POV

I don't know what is going on so important that X-man have to take DanTDM with him, but clearly it's not any better on our side, because whatever shouldn't happen in Minecraft, all happened. Many mods had been leaked into Minecraft, and stuff that doesn't belong to Minecraft had appeared. When they gave us the imperial gold and celestial bronze weapons (and my adamantium + vibranium bow*), I was worried whether they will disappear because of Vanilla Minecraft, but it seems not. So, something must have changed.

I have seen many redstone ores and other ores on the ground along the way, but I am not sure whether those should be seen easily. Anyways, we all agree that Herobrine is the cause of everything.

-time skips 6 weeks later-

Weird things are happening. I swear on River Styx, many things have gone crazy, hmm, I have seen a player claimed himself as an Egyptian god holder, a player claimed to be a follower of SunWuKong (according to him, it was a Chinese god), I have seen a player who thought he was Thor, I have even seen a player who thought he was in Mario bros!

Anyway, we had found a weird cave, and we decided to explore it. We were like playing UHC, but we have found nothing, until some netherrack appeared before us, and we know, Nether is leaking into Overworld. We keep on walking, and saw, a nether portal. Then we know, we should change our world.

CaptainSparklez POV

It's been three Minecraft days since we walked into the portal. It is weird that there are not even a pigman in the Nether. We saw DanTDM at the lava river of the Nether, , the river of richness*. We stopped by and called him, but he was just sitting there, thinking, and ignored us like we were not even there. We finally decided to shake him, but he look puzzled in his eyes. (Later when he recalled this, he said he didn't remember us) But he followed us after some time, and at that point he started to look worried. I don't know what he was worried about, but I said to myself, Jordan, Dan experienced something different.

 _*explanation for mods_

 _What were seen (or are seen) as mods, actually are NOT mods. They are doorways for creatures and stuff to escape from The Dimension (for the Overworld, the Nether or The End, they belongs to Vanilla Minecraft) into Minecraft. But, there are also good things like the dual wielding from M &B BattleGear, which allows our heroes to hold their weapons in both hands, which you normally cannot do in Minecraft (exception for 1.9). Mods are NOT what we can add into Minecraft, but what we had re-discovered from The Dimension._

 _*SethBling's bow_

 _Only a kid of Hephaestus or Vulcan can forge an adamantium or vibranium bow and use it, and no other god nor creatures nor demigods can use even the gods of bow, NOT EVEN CAN BEND IT. And, adamantium is unbreakable, and vibranium is nearly unbreakable._

 **Sethbling: So thats it!**

 **All: Bye!**

 **P.S. I am thinking of making a song parody with this fanfic, if you wanna see it plz tell me!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So this chapter is gonna be a parody lyrics for Team Demicraft. Enjoy!**

"Fight together" **,** a parody of See You Again

It's been a long way to become heroes

And it's time for us to begin another journey

We've come a long way from where we began

But now is the time to go into the nether

Go into the nether

(Hey)

Oh, who knew?

All the skulls we've crushed

Good fights we've been through

Then I am standing right here teaming with you

'Bout another path

I know we loved to hit the slimes and laugh

But something told me that it isn't over

Had to switch up

Look at things different, see the bigger picture

Those were the ways

Alerting forever pays

Now I see you in the greater place (see you in a greater place)

Uh

How can we not talk about the Team when demigod's all we got?

Every night zombies coming you're fighting by my side

And now you gonna be with me for the first boss

It's been a long way to become heroes

And it's time for us to begin another journey (begin another journey)

We've come a long way (yeah, we came a long way) from where we began (you with me starting)

But now is the time to go into the nether (go in nether)

When we fight together

(Aah oh, aah oh

Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)

Yeah

First we all go with our way

And the swords are feeling strong

And what's small turn to a group

A group turn to a team

And that team will never be apart

The love will never get lost (and the love will never get lost)

And when brotherhood come first

Then the line will never be crossed

Established it on our own

When that line had to be drawn

And that line is what we reach

So remember us when we're gone (remember us when we're gone)

How can we not talk about teaming when demigod's all we got?

Every night zombies coming you're fighting there by my side

And now you gonna be with me for the first boss

So let the sense guide your way, yeah

Fight every pigman as you go

And every path you take, will always define your fate, fate

It's been a long way to become heroes

And it's time for us to begin another journey

We've come a long way from where we began

But now is the time to go into the nether

When we fight together

(Aah oh)

(Uh)

(Aah oh)

(Yeah)

(Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)

(Ya, ya)

When we fight together

(Uh)

Fight together

(Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)

(Yeah, yeah, uh-huh)

When we fight together

 **So that's it! Pls tell me what your suggestions and comments. Bye**!


	9. Chapter 9

**Writer: So how is the song lyrics? Is it good?**

 **FuriousDestroyer: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Writer: … Then let's start this chapter…**

 **FuriousDestroyer: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **ALL: STAUPPPPPP DATTTTTTTT**

Sethbling POV

So as we passed along the river of richness*, DanTDM was still absently. After we got back to Argo III, asked DanTDM a lot of questions, but it was like:

[quote]

CaptainSparklez: What were you doing sitting beside the river of richness?

DanTDM: I don't know what the dinner is. Ask Sky. (Sky: But hey I am NOT the guy who cook!)

FuriousDestroyer: Hey what have you done while not with us?

DanTDM: I don't know how the redstones in the ship works. Go ask Seth.

SkythekidRS: Did you see Pluto?

DanTDM: Why villagers were in the river of richness? Maybe they have too much emeralds.

[unquote]

-time skips a day-

And we were flying in the overworld, and Hephaestus/Vulcan appeared on the ship deck.

"Hey, son."

"Who are you?" I said.

"Obviously I am a god! How would you not know that?"

"No, I mean if you are Hephaestus or Vulcan."

"Oh, I am Vulcan. Sorry I claimed you so late." Vulcan said.

"No need. I am just wondering which side I am, Greek or Roman." I said.

"Anyways, I am here to tell you and you friends that Herobrine is in the…Ant? Is that how you call it?" He asked.

"No, it's called the End."

"And, you will need 8 ender eyes to get to it, but there are only 2 ender eyes available now. You will need to defeat the King and the Queen to get it. About the other 6, I will give you a hint: you need the 6 sacred enderpearls, and a few rods from the master blazes. Just another bit, you are important in the process of making it." Vulcan said.

"O…kay?" I said.

"Then I gotta go. I look forward to hearing your good news, son," and he morphed into a bunch of ghasts and flew away. It was CaptainSparklez who caught my attention first.

"Wow, I didn't know your dad can become ghasts."

Then SkythekidRS come and asked," What did he tell you? Do you know which Camp do you belong to?"

"More. I know how to get to Herobrine. CaptainSparklez, do you remember your song 'Find the pieces'? That king in the song took an ender eye away. After that, the legend has it that only 1 eye was left, other all destroyed by Herobrine. But the legend was wrong. It was a family legend that said the eye that the king took wasn't counted. That means there are 2 eyes we have to find."

FuriousDestroyer got excited, and he said "The legend says too that the eye that Herobrine kept later became The King's eye in Orespawn. No wonder no one found it."

And I said, "And the eye the king took away, now belongs to the Godzilla."

SkyDoesMinecraft POV

By the time we knew DanTDM was 'awaken', we have already reached the portal connecting deep further into the dark nether*, the second nether. We saw guards, zombie pigmans and wither skeletons, guarding the door to reach the portal.

"Be ready, demiTubers," SethBling said.

"Ready for what?" FuriousDestroyer asked.

"Take out your ender pearls, and be ready to throw," SethBling said.

We took our ender pearls as SethBling threw it behind the guards.

"What is he doing?" CaptainSparklez asked.

"Who knows?" I answered.

We hid on the roof on top of a nether fortress so we can see everything happens to the portal.

SethBling took something out of his utility pocket, and placed it behind the guards. He then threw another ender pearl to the fortress, and he came back with a smile. He was holding something in his hands.

"Is that a portable command block?" DanTDM asked.

SethBling answered him with a creepy smile, and pressed the button on it.

The guards seem to not notice what SethBling did, but it was too late.

KABOOMMM! The wall burst into pieces.

"Throw your pearls!" SethBling shouted.

We all did, and we landed inside the building.

We ran one by one into the portal, and entered the dark nether.

*river of richness

River of richness is a river that holds the soul of rich people, but as not many people except rich people have seen it, and lesser the people who came back, so its spelling and pronunciation is unknown.

*dark nether

Dark nether is a part of nether normally not accessible, but as the Diamension leaked into Minecraft, the gateway to the dark nether was opened.

 **Writer: Thanks for reading this chapter! If anyone wanted to get a piece of information (my drawing) for making the animation of the previous parody, feel free to PM me.**


End file.
